


Not Time's Fool

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Old Age, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerin and Morwen meet again at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Time's Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> This was written for the double drabble challenge on Tumblr, using the dialogue phrase "You came back." 
> 
> The title is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116. 
> 
> _Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
>  Within his bending sickle's compass come..._

"You came back. After all this time, you came back. Why?" Aerin's hair was white now, and the ruins of the Hall lay cold on the hill above. Morwen, grey and old, shivered in the sharp breeze, her garments too thin, and Aerin, without thinking about it, wrapped the edge of her worn cloak around her, sheltering them both. 

"They are lost," Morwen groaned, the edge of tears in her voice. "No one knows what became of Turin - and Nienor too is gone. The dragon was too much for my horse - I was borne away despite myself, the whole company I was with scattered and lost. And the only place I knew to find my way back to was here, the only one I could be sure of my welcome with was here." 

Aerin took Morwen into her arms. "I am ill and old and alone," she whispered against Morwen's shoulder. "I do not know how long a life I have left. But it is yours, and whatever I have I'll share with you, with all my heart." She raised her head, eyes shining, and looked into Morwen's face steadily. 

Morwen bent, and sealed the promise with a grateful kiss.


End file.
